


Dreaming of Memories

by CrystalDragonette



Series: The Nephew of Zarkon [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: A small story of when Zarkon and Honerva took Lance in and of Shiro who cares for Lance as his own.





	Dreaming of Memories

Lance gripped his bag as he looked around, eyes wide. He knew this was coming but it still didn’t prepare him for the fact that his parents practically gave him away to his aunt. 

“It’s just for a little while,” his father had said.

“We’ll be back before you know it,” his mother continued.

He was only six.

They wouldn’t be back. They cared too much about their work. Now, he was here, staring up at his aunt, trying not to let the tears fall.

She gave him a small smile. “Hello, little one. Do you know who I am?”

“My aunt..” He kept his voice quiet. His parents hadn’t liked a lot of noise, maybe she was the same.

“That's right. You’ll be staying with me and my husband from now on. Would you like to meet him?”

Lance gave a small nod and his aunt took his hand, leading him down many halls. He looked around in awe. He didn’t know they could be so much purple in one place. They stopped a large door and she peeked in. 

“Dear, he’s here!” She sounded really happy. 

“Well, bring him in! I want to meet him!”

His aunt pulled into the room. In front of him was a Galran. Not just any Galran. Lance recognized him. He was a king. His uncle was a king!

Zarkon knelt down in front of him, looking him over. “So you’re Lance.”

“Yes sir….”

“Well, I’m happy you’re here. It’s a bit quiet around here.”

Lance blinked, staring up at him. Happy? They were happy? “You want me here?”

“Of course. You’re my nephew. You’re family.” Zarkon gently picked Lance up, holding him in his arms. Lance looked up at him before looking at her aunt. He felt his lips tremble and tried to wrap his arms around Zarkon’s neck.

They were family.

\------

Lance woke up with a gasp, tears falling at his clutched his sheets and stared at the ceiling. He hadn’t had that dream in a long time. His breathing came out as small hiccups; he was trying so hard to stay silent.

“Lance?”

He jerked and sat up, staring at Shiro who was sitting by his bed. His eyes were filled with worried.

“S-Shiro,” He gasped out.

Shiro climbs into the bed, laying next to him and pulling him close. “Can you tell me what it was about?”

Lance buried his face in Shiro’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. “Just memories of before.”

Shiro, hummed and ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. He still needed to talk to the team, tell them what was going on. Shiro just couldn’t put Lance through that yet. He told everyone to leave Lance to him, let him calm down. He wasn’t going to let this boy hurt anymore. “I see… Try to get some more sleep, okay?”

“Will...I… Will you stay? Be here when I wake up?”

“Of course. I’ll always be here.” He buried his face in Lance’s hair. “I’ll always be here for you.”

Lance gave a small nod, curling into Shiro. He believed him. He really did.


End file.
